


Call Me When You're Sober

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunkenness, Eremika - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, German Eren Yeager, Love Triangles, MikasaxLevi, erenxmikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Eren is turning into a drunk, German hate speaking mess towards his friends. There's simply too many problems in his mindset and drinking is the only cure to make everything go away for a little while, but the hangovers are never fun. Mikasa and Levi are the ones left to clean up his messes. When will enough be enough? Who will end up winning her heart? Eren or Levi?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! ^_^ To keep this note short, I would like to point out that Eren speaks German in this one, all German phrases I've written I've gotten from Google Translate as my aid since I, sadly, cannot speak it fluently myself! If anything is wrong with a phrase or whatever, please don't hesitate to let me know along side any other feedback you might have! :3
> 
> ALSO
> 
> "Stumbling In Your Footsteps", "Don't You Dare forget The Sun", "Sarcasm", "Get Out While You Can" and "Misunfortunate (Let's Talk)" By Get Scared 
> 
> "Call Me When You're Sober" By Evanescence
> 
> were all my aids (And are to be) in this (Continued?) fanfiction ^_^

"E-Eren please, come on, you've had enough now..." Mikasa pleaded she she reached for the half empty bottle of alcohol currently held in a tight grip of Erens strong hand.

Lately, Eren had been drinking away his problems instead of talking them out. Despite what anyone says, he point blank refused to stop for even a second. Getting drunk more importantly came first in his current opinion. He didn't care what anyone said, that went for Mikasa or even Corporal Levi... And neither Ackerman was amused even the slightest bit as they decided to work together to sober him up for the 5th night in a row. His childish routine was now becoming tiresome, even for the strongest. It was also dangerous, he could accidentally transom and bring the whole castle down in a heartbeat with everyone inside as they slept away soundly, absolutely clueless of their impending possible deaths. But not if the Ackermans had anything to do with it.

The more Eren drank, the more spiteful he had become. You'd think humanities Hope would still have even the slightest hope left... Even with his 10th bottle of alcohol running through his veins, adding to his intoxication. The situation was indeed, problematic. Fake apologies, orders and curses in a German tongue all fell from his alcohol infused breath. His tanned cheeks slightly red from his heightened temperature. What was worse than an angry German boy with a grudge? A drunk one. Especially one who can transform into a Monster.

"N-No! Shut up! You c-can't just order m-me a-around like some... S-Some... Some..." Eren slurred

"Tch, Brat?" Levi glared, crossing his arms in irritation

Eren huffed as he stared down his Captain, indeed he was being a Brat. Especially now.

"N-No! Ugh! Ficken langweilige menschen!" Eren huffed through gritted teeth before he downed the rest of his bottle with haste, feeling too agitated

Mikasa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, though she was used to hearing Eren speak in his sharp native tongue since they were younger, she never knew a thing he said in English. Over the years, she picked up a word or two, but that was about it much to her dismay. It was often he would slip back into it if throwing an insult or if he was saying something he didn't really want to.

"Eren, please, let us get you back to your room at least..."

"W-What? Y-You mean l-lock me a-away I'm my f-fucking CELL?!" He yelled at her, glaring at the two dark haired people

Both Ackermans sighed heavily as they exchanged a look before nodding once. Restrain him it was.


	2. Come on, Darling, Let's Talk...

Levi slyly made his way behind the chair Eren was currently slumped in, Mikasa staying in his view as to not draw suspicion to their usual silent plan. The same one they've executed successfully for the past 5 nights in a row. Eren was often too hungover to really be able to attend training in the mornings, sometimes he wouldn't even wake up after the Corporals morning call, not that that really stopped Levi dragging Erens sorry ass outside in the blazing heat to train. He wouldn't let Humanities Hope slack off. Not even for one day. And he only threw up more and more each morning.

"Eren, why do you even want to do this? You only embarrassing yourself..." She muttered as she scowled at him as he slammed his empty bottle down on the table

"Like I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He hiccuped after yelling at her for the second time, immediately covering his mouth as he felt the familiar burning sickness rise straight after

Mikasa winced slightly as her ears rang from his raised voice, he sounded truly hateful at this moment, not that really changed much from when he was sober, but this wasn't the Eren she knew at all... He wouldn't yell at her like this...

I mean, of course he would yell at her sometimes. Sometimes more than others, but he only did when she was shadowing him around twenty four hours of the day. He didn't need saving. Sometimes he wished she was a shadow. Shadows couldn't talk.

"Eren, talk to me..." She tried to sound more gentle, soft and pleading to reason with him.

"N-NO! I don't n-need you or anyon- Hey, Where did- FUCK! GET THE F-FUCK OFF M-ME!" He yelled, once Levi had grabbed him successfully. Mikasa quickly moved as Levi growled, struggling slightly to keep him restrained by his hand himself. Damn drunk.

Levi moved to his left side as Mikasa grabbed his right forcefully, twisting his wrist behind his back so he couldn't throw a blind and drunken punch as he winced and tears pricked his eyes. Mikasa frowned a bit and closed her eyes for a moment. She hated this. Where was her Savior from 6 years ago?...

"Is that really any way to talk to your Captain?" Hissed Levi, glaring at him as they started to move him back to his cell in the dungeon.

"Eren, stop struggling! We're just taking you to bed!" Sighed Miaksa as they stumbled slightly on the stairs leading down to the stone stairs that were dimly lit by torches. God, the dungeon was dark. Of course it was, Monstrosities were meant to be hidden.

"Eren. Stop it. Now" Said Levi in a dangerous tone as he tightened his grip on the teenager

Eren winced again as he misplaced his step in another attempt to get free from them, making the 3 of them fall with him down the rest of the stairs with a loud thud.

"Damn it, Yeager!" Hissed Levi, holding his ribs as he tried to stand. Now he was pissed. He dragged the boy up by the hair, successfully restraining him himself this time due to the fact Eren was now in more of a daze, though, the pain of his hair being yanked was still very much there. He knew that as he grabbed the Corporals wrists in an attempt to lessen his grip. It, of course, did nothing to soothe his throbbing skull.

Mikasa was still on the ground as she slowly stood up on slightly shaking limbs, she rubbed her face as she winced and held her head. Both boys had fallen on top of her. She sharply inhaled a breath through gritted teeth when rubbing a certain gash on her head, looking at her hands immediately as she felt sick and her vision blurred slightly. Blood was on her hands. She didn't even notice the pain in her lower ribs until she coughed a bit, wincing further as she held her side.

"Ackerman, you alright?" Levi asked, grunting as he tossed Eren in his cell, quickly chaining him up in his bed and locking the cell door before walking back over to her and turning her to face him. He sighed a bit once he seen her head and her pained expression as she held her ribs, remembering the weight that must have crashed on top of her as she fell.

"Go see Hanji, get her to have a look at you. You might have a concussion, you look like you hit your head too hard." He said, examining her quickly

"I'm fine." She said with a sigh as she tried to straighten up a bit

"Regardless, go see her. Soon." He said, brushing himself off "Either now or in the morning. Your choice."

She sighed heavily as she looked to the shorter, older male. Shaking her head with another wince. That was a bad idea.

"Alright fine. In the morning then."

He nodded once and retreated back upstairs, uttering a "Goodnight" as he left the dark place.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around herself as she turned towards Erens cell, biting her lip slightly. He laid in his bed, chained up as usual, staring with a blank expression at the wall. The fall had sobered him up slightly at the least. Hopefully.

"G-Go away." He said, his tone flat

"Eren..."

"No! I-I don't wanna h-hear it M-Mikasa!" He hiccuped "Just leave! I h-hate you! God, you're such a B-Bitch!" He yelled, finally looking at her. His eyes were like fire.

Mikasa swallowed painfully as she took in his words, trying to brush them off as usual, but they were sticking this time. Her dark eyes started to glass over.

"E-Eren, please, I-I just want to tal-" She whimpered

"NO! Fuck off!" He hissed, his words dipping with poisonous venom "I-I don't want you here! Go run after Levi! You're his Bitch after all! You'll d-do anything he s-says!"

Her eyes widened as her restrained tears fell from her dark lashes, she exhaled a shaking breath. She quickly turned on her heel and ran up the stairs they had fallen down before he could even hear her whimper out a cry. She didn't care about the fact that her vision was blurring more or the pain. She needed to be alone.


	3. It Hurts Remembering How It Felt To Shut Down

Mikasa awoke difficultly to say the least... She winced and held her throbbing head as she recalled the events from the previous night she remembered. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. It was the same as any other recent night she's had. And she was getting sick of it...

.

She ran upstairs quickly so he wouldn't dare hear her cry over his thoughtless words. She ran straight to her quarters, ignoring any stray Soldier. Most were asleep by the time of night anyway. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter, wincing at the added pressure going to her lower ribs. She din't care, she needed to be alone. He hurt her again...

Her breath hitched when she finally made it to her door, opening and closing it quickly and letting out a shaking breath when she was inside as she slowly slid down the door, sitting brokenly on the floor. How could he think of her like that? What did she do wrong?...

She didn't think twice about letting her tears fall from her dark lashes and stain her pale complexion effortlessly. She held her aching head in her shaking hands as she cried her heart out. Every breath she took felt like it was killing her, stabbing her. She didn't want anyone else but him, how couldn't he see that?...

Now here she was, a throbbing concussion and possible fractured ribs, sitting alone in the dark and crying over someone she knew could never get close enough to.

But she would be dammed if she stopped trying. All she wanted was to be by his side.

She knew it would always be like this, forever running towards the warm sun but always falling down and staying cold and alone. Never being fast enough to catch up and feel it's warm embrace. And she knew he'd never want her like she longed for him. 

It hurt.

It really hurt...

And that's when everything turned black.

.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't in her room. She sat up quicker and brought her knees to her chest as she tried to hazily analyze her surroundings, groaning at the sharp pain in her head and ribs. She looked down and she was still dressed in her uniform since the only thing she bothered to dress out before falling asleep was her boots and jacket.

How the Hell did she get here?...

She asked herself that once it finally hit her that she was in the medical room. But it was vacant.

She looked around in confusion before touching the sore part of her head, wincing but feeling the bandage covering over the source of her pain. She felt like some wounded animal someone was trying to care for and she hated it. Why did someone bring her here?...

Slowly, she tried to move. She didn't want to keep still like this. She winced as she tried to rotate her body to get out of the bed she was in, cursing under her breath. With shaking hands, she gripped onto the nearest thing for support as she tried to pull herself up.

She gritted her teeth through the pain of moving around, wondering why her body felt so stiff as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting her strength back to her arms. Her chest heaving slightly.

"Oh, Mikasa, Honey, stay in bed. You shouldn't be moving around just yet..."

Hanji.

"H-Hanji...? Why am I here? Did... Did you move me while I was asleep...?"

"Well, not me so to speak, I've just been looking after you~" She smiled softly, making her lay down in bed

"So, what... Someone just invaded my damn room and picked me up...?" She shuddered at the thought "Why am I so sore and stiff..." She grimaced.

"Well..."

"Well what..."

"Levi. It was Levi that brought you here." She gave in, Mikasa letting her ease her back into her temporary bed

"L-Levi?... Levi brought me here...?" She asked skeptically

"I know I was surprised too. But I also happen to know him better than anyone~" She smiled "He doesn't like to leave his men, er, or Soldiers, to just stay uneasy or ill. He cares. he cares a lot. Even if that little short-stack doesn't show it... I mean, besides... Who knows how much time we have left..." She smiled sadly as she looked to a random wall in the room.

"The fuck are you Bullshitting her with shitty glasses?"

Levi.

"Oh! Levi!~" She chirped happily, looking over her shoulder.

"You were supposed to alert me when she regained consciousness. How many days has it been now?" He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he leaned against the door frame.

"D-Days?..."

"Oh come on, she didn't even get to that part yet? Damn it Hanji, always so distracted" He tutted at her, walking into the room, standing a few steps away from them as she simply giggled softly "You've been unconscious for a few days now, Ackerman. I was- I mean, We were starting to lose hope."

"A few days...?"

"God, you don't believe me? Stop questioning everything, it's annoying" He sighed, rubbing his face.

He looked exhausted, tired. Not like the way he normally did, but even more so.

If that was even possible that was...

"Yes, a few days..." He continued "Well, actually, more like a week"

"A week?!" She winced, the volume of her voice making her head ring "A few days doesn't sound like a God damn week..." She muttered

"Fucking relax, everything's been fine. I've been handling Yeager on my own."

"E-Eren.." She berthed quietly, suddenly remembering their spat.

"Don't get any hopes up about your Boyfriend" he said a little bitterly "He's not even spoke about you. We told him of your condition and the Bastards not even bothered to ask to come out of his cell..." He tsked and rolled his eyes, folding his arms in irritation across his chest.

"H-He's not...?" Her voice started to falter as she felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"Levi, leave us to some girl talk, okay? You know shes awake now so shoo. Go on~"

He raised an eyebrow as he glared towards the annoying brunette.

"Fine. Whatever." He shook his head as he turned on his heel to walk back towards the door "Glad to see you'll be back out there with us soon... Hanji, make sure of it." He said before taking his leave.

"So, basically," Hanji started to explain, lightly placing one of her hands over hers "Levi went to wake you up the next morning. When you wouldn't respond to any knocks on your door or name calling, he decided to open your door after getting nothing. He couldn't open your door, but he did, eventually, and he heard a thud. You were apparently leaned up against it unconscious... Which really isn't good. And defiantly not for your back..." She sighed "I'm guessing you fell asleep with a concussion and that's why you didn't wake up. Luckily it's minor, Levi already reported that incident that happened that caused it, and it didn't need to be sent to the higher ups, so everything's fine" She gave her a reassuring smile. "Otherwise, that would have been messy... We need to get Eren back into sobriety before we even have any important contact with anyone from there. If they know the possible threat he's causing right now, they wouldn't be happy... They'd send him straight to those MPs..."

"He's not himself..." She spoke numbly as she looked down

"What happened, Mikasa...?" She frowned, reassuringly squeezing her hand "Come on, tell Aunty Hanji~ I won't tell a soul" She did their well known salute with her free hand

"He said that he hated me and that he didn't want me around anymore... Then he called me a Bitch, preferably Levis Bitch, and that I do anything he says..." Her voice broke again as she sniffed a bit, looking down as she felt her eyes sting

"Oh, Darling... Come here..." She frowned, pulling her into a tight enough hug without hurting her too much.

Mikasa hugged her back, cursing at herself mentally for letting her tears fall onto another persons shoulder. She didn't want to feel anything let alone feel everything at once when she wan't alone. She liked to hide and breakdown where no one would see the way she broke down, the way her tears fell or the way her breath hitched with every slice she took to her beaten heart.

Levi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before pushing himself off the wall quietly outside the medical room, swiftly making his way downstairs towards the dungeon with fast and quiet footsteps.

He had a lot of talking to do with a certain Titan Shifter.


	4. Frustration.

"Yeager. Up. Now." Levi hissed upon entering the dimly lit dungeon.

He was fed up. He always knew about the way Eren would treat his other subordinate, and quite honestly, he was growing damn tired of it. If anything, the Soldiers under his jurisdiction should at least talk to each other with the slightest amount of respect at the least. Even if it had to be fake. They needed no other added complications to the dark world they already know, the same one that was already full of so many complications to begin with. Why start a petty hate when no one cant promise they'll return back safe and in one piece? The way she just brushed every hateful thing he said- Or yelled- to her off so casually. Only when hearing her talk to Hanji, to which they thought they were actually in private, did he see and hear the toll it took. And she never showed anyone. But he heard exactly how broken it made her. The way her voice could no longer even compose a stoic sentence, the way her eyes became so dull and full of hurt.

In a way, he was always able to notice it, the way her eyes lacked that fighting spark sometimes. And he almost couldn't believe she let him take that away from her in some moments, regardless if he meant it or not, he could tell that it chipped away at her little by little and that someday, she'll just shatter into a million pieces. She deserved better. Even to be treated better. Spoken to with mutual respect, although, right now, he had none for Eren. Just like how he had none for Mikasa at this point in time.

He understood her attachment to him, why she'll always stay by his side, why she'll always run back to him. He found and went though old MP files dated to 6 years ago to the incident that took place that caused them to meet. He had already known somewhat about it since it was brought up in Erens court trial, but he didn't bother to look into it further until some point recently... But And he was curious as to the fact if things had been different, if he had no need to save someone he didn't even know, if their relationship would be the same. They would maybe still class themselves as siblings of course, but would things be the way they are now? Was he shocked when reading more into detail about that night? Slightly. Surprised? Not one bit. Eren was always going to be Eren, no matter at what age he was in his life. Killing 2 grown men was just the icing on the cake for this boy.

"Yeager, I said up, Now." His voice was darker after the younger male simply ignored him. Not something you should do with your Corporal...

"W-What..."

"No 'What'. I said up. Now. Are you really going to ignore me?" Dangerous authority rang throughout his tone as he intimated the brunette.

"F-Fine, fine..." He sighed heavily as he tried to keep down any vomit that wanted to burn it's way up his raw throat from screaming the many previous nights, wincing a bit as he staggered when he tried to stand. The kid wasn't even properly dressed yet, his clothes looked messy to say the least, half of his harness unbuckled and lying lazily on his body.

"You think you can talk to your Corporal this way? Fix your damn clothes, Yeager." He growled slightly, crossing his arms as he waited for him to do so " And speak to me like you aren't hungover like the damn little Brat you are for God sake." He clenched his hands slightly

Eren bit his tongue, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his clothes to look more presentable. He waved his hands, silently asking his his appearance was decent enough as he wore a bored and fed up expression.

"Whatever, that's fine." He sighed "Oh, and don't roll your damn eyes at me again, got it? I'm technically your guardian that has permission to kill your sorry ass. Think twice." He shouted towards the end before he cleared his throat to compose himself. Wasting all his anger and breath on this kid just couldn't be worth it. 

"Alright..." He continued, pinching the bridge of his nose "Now, I came down here for two reasons. One; You're on cleaning duty until I see otherwise. You make a damn mess when you get your stupid ass drunk. Not to mention break things. And I'm sick of cleaning up after you." He exhaled a sigh leaning against the opposite stone wall, waving his hand up to prevent him from making any protest he was about to make with his new line of work for his foreseeable future. Sure, the Captain made him and the others clean, but not like that. "Two; stop taking every poor excuse you have to be angry out on Ackerman or anyone else. So help me, if I see you doing that again, I swear I will not hesitate and take any privileges you have away..."

Eren clenched his jaw, digging his nails into his hands.

"Why? What's it got to do with you?..." He asked, his tone flat

"It's got everything to do with me, I won't have you continuing to harass anyone under my orders. Even if it's your friends."

"I think your just giving Mikasa special treatment... She's just your Bitch after all..." He growled

There was a silence, turquoise colored eyes full of fire met steel cold grey eyes. Both of them having a stare down, both of them starting to shake with the anger they had.

"No. I don't give out 'Special treatment'" He quoted him with his fingers as he rolled his eyes in irritation "So whatever sick idea you have, get it out of your damn mind. She's your Girlfriend after all." He hissed

"MY Girlfriend?! It's not like that!" He was quick to lunge at the bars with his hands as he stared down his Captain once again, his hands holding the steel in a white knuckle grip

"I'm sure. Actually, maybe I am sure... She's like your Sister or whatever right? She should be. So that means you should actually give a fuck about her, no? She goes unconscious for a damn week and you don't even fucking mind?!"

Eren seethed, his rough voice burning up as he started to shake more.

"Calm the Hell down before I have to come in there and cuff your hands to the wall!" He yelled, pushing himself off the wall and staying at an arms length away from the metal bars. "I said, calm. Down. Now." He spoke dangerously low as he stared down his Subordinate with eyes that matched his fire.

"What's the matter, Captain?" He smirked bitterly, speaking through gritted teeth "You scared of the Monster now too?"

"Tch, like Hell I am. I'm just smart enough to know where to stand without putting myself in danger. If I was fucking 'Scared' of you, I wouldn't have claimed to be your God damned Guardian in the first place. Now I'm starting to think that maybe the MPs should have got you instead of the Scouting Legion. Humanity can always find new hope."

"Hey, shut the Hell up!"

"Ordering me around? Like Hell you are..." He stepped one step closer to the seething German boy, grabbing his hair through the bars and pulling sharply, repeatedly smashing his skill against the metal a few times before he let him go, watching as the boy hit the floor.

"Let me ask you something, if you're resentful about anyone getting too close to Ackerman, and you resent her even more so for it, and you don't even care about her, why the Hell is she so damn important to you?! Why do you want her to stay with you if you're just going to be a damn brat and push her away? You don't even see what the Hell it is that you're doing to her, I don't know how she survived the years she did with you!"

Levi took a breath, composing himself as he tried to register why he was taking this all so personally. He was just simply a Captain that cared, right?

"Holen Sie sich die Hölle weg von mir, Sie wissen nicht, eine verdammte Sache, so halten Sie den Mund zu halten!" He spat, glaring up at him from the floor as he breathed heavily.

"Tch, like I'm supposed to know what the Hell that means..."

"Lass mich in Ruhe ... Geh!..." His hands clutched to his knees as his nails started to dig in, he kept his head down as continued to shake and stay silently seething.

Levi bit his tongue as he contained to stare down at the boy as he attempted to put together a possible English sentence in his head. He tsked and swiftly left, not wanting to waste anymore time on him as he turned on his heel to go back upstairs.

"Try not drink yourself to death or so help me God...!" He spat before slamming the door closed behind him.

Levi headed straight to the workout room, he needed to burn whatever the Hell this annoying feeling was off in his chest, along with the pent up anger he felt. And what better way to do it than to punch and kick until you can't feel anything anymore?...

Or maybe he would go on a solo mission... There was something simply pleasing about watching your number one enemy fall down and evaporate into bones so easily by your sword, and the bigger they are, the harder they fall...


End file.
